


The blood jet is poetry {There is no stopping it}

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hurt!Ryo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: "Gridò il nome del compagno come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, ma neppure questo bastò a coprire l’urlo di dolore che fermò il cuore a ognuno di loro.Seiji lo accolse tra le braccia prima che crollasse a terra, cadde in ginocchio sorreggendolo mentre il sangue di Ryo gli inondava le mani."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The blood jet is poetry {There is no stopping it}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryYuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryYuna/gifts).



Ciò che accadde in pochi secondi sembrò dilatarsi fino a impregnarsi del peso di ore.

La creatura demoniaca sorrise, sollevò una mano, un’oscurità soffocante strisciò attorno ai cinque ragazzi e loro la _sentirono_ : era viva, aveva una volontà, e più di ogni altra cosa, aveva una forza.

Sussultarono quando avvertirono un artiglio invisibile afferrare il potere che li riempiva e rivestiva, strapparlo via da loro come se sradicasse un cuore dal petto.

Le armature scomparvero, lasciandoli in balia di una vulnerabilità totale. Neppure le undergear erano riuscite a resistere a quell’attacco, e nessuno di loro aveva bisogno di prendere in mano la propria sfera per sapere che non avrebbe risposto al tocco del suo proprietario. Non erano morte – non _potevano_ esserlo finché loro fossero stati in vita – ma qualcosa era riuscito a incatenarle e renderle mute.

Nessuno di loro riuscì a parlare, si guardarono leggendo gli uni negli occhi degli altri la stessa consapevolezza: erano di colpo inermi. L’istinto li portò ad avvicinarsi e stringersi schiene contro schiene, ognuno che scrutava in una diversa direzione.

«Non lo vedo,» sussurrò Shu.

La nebbia oscura annegava i dintorni in macchie indistinte in cui il nemico si nascondeva. Era quasi possibile avvertire fisicamente il suo sguardo puntarli, come una belva feroce osserva una facile preda da dietro un cespuglio.

Seiji vide il lampo dell’attacco saettare verso di lui. Avrebbe avuto il tempo di spingere via gli altri ma non di evitarlo; non aveva importanza, solo una delle due cose era vitale per lui.

Ryo però fu più veloce. Seiji vide la sua sagoma stagliarsi davanti a quel lampo per fare ciò che non avrebbe potuto fare l’armatura: schermarlo e assorbirne l’impatto. Senza alcuna protezione.

Gridò il nome del compagno come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, ma neppure questo bastò a coprire l’urlo di dolore che fermò il cuore a ognuno di loro.

Seiji lo accolse tra le braccia prima che crollasse a terra, cadde in ginocchio sorreggendolo mentre il sangue di Ryo gli inondava le mani.

Gli altri si fecero loro intorno, Shin si inginocchiò di fronte al compagno ferito.

«Ryo! Oh mio Dio…»

Cercò di scostare i lembi di stoffa per poter vedere le ferite e giudicarne l’entità, ma il suo intero addome sembrava un incubo di sangue. Si sarebbe potuto temere di uccidere il ragazzo solo sfiorandolo.

Seiji lo teneva su di sé, appoggiato al proprio petto che ansimava in preda allo shock. Si costrinse a riprendere il controllo di se stesso solo quando Ryo, con un sforzo atroce, sollevò la testa verso di lui.

«Stai… bene…?» riuscì a soffiare tra le labbra, prima che un sussulto facesse colare un rivolo di sangue dalla sua bocca.

Quelle parole strinsero loro il petto, e se non avesse temuto di fargli del male, Seiji l’avrebbe stretto a sé in quel momento.

«Sì,» si sforzò di mormorare, con la voce più ferma che riuscisse a raccogliere. «Sì, sta’ tranquillo.»

Come a voler accompagnare le sue parole, Shin passò una carezza rassicurante sui capelli neri.

Non dovevano trasmettergli il loro panico, non sarebbe stato d’aiuto, ma il terreno stava diventando una pozza di sangue e il respiro di Ryo era spaventosamente liquido e loro erano ancora esposti a un nemico invisibile senza nulla per combatterlo.

Shu allargò le braccia e cercò di coprire tutti gli altri quando un secondo attacco arrivò così vicino da sentire l’aria bruciare sulla pelle.

Touma sollevò la testa verso il palazzo semidistrutto su cui si era abbattuto il colpo.

«Neanche lui può individuarci chiaramente… Questa nebbia risucchia i nostri poteri ma può nasconderci!» Si mosse velocemente e si abbassò accanto a Seiji, posando una mano sul suo braccio. «Lascialo a me, Sei,» lo incoraggiò, rivolgendogli quello sguardo e quel tono che volevano dire “ho analizzato la situazione e so cosa fare”.

Prese Ryo con tutta la delicatezza possibile, cercando di non fargli più male dell’inevitabile, e si sollevò in piedi con il compagno tra le braccia.

«Dobbiamo spostarci, allontanarci il più possibile dal punto in cui lui sa che ci troviamo.»

Shin e Shu restarono smarriti per un attimo, intrappolati nel problema principale – _Ryo è ferito, Ryo si sta dissanguando!_ – e incapaci di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa.

Seiji, rimessosi in piedi, si accostò loro. Il sangue di Ryo gli aveva impregnato gli indumenti, gocciolava dalle sue mani, e gli faceva male molto più di quanto gliene avrebbe fatto il suo. Non staccava gli occhi da Touma né l’arciere da lui, era come se si parlassero, come se si stessero dividendo dei compiti vitali per uscire da quella situazione. Touma avrebbe cercato una soluzione, Seiji doveva far sì che Shin e Shu restassero presenti e reattivi.

«Andiamo,» li incoraggiò il Samurai della Luce, sospingendo lievemente sulla spalla ciascuno dei due.

***

Si mossero a lungo, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, sebbene Ryo non potesse evitare sussulti di dolore, colpi di tosse, rantoli liquidi che i quattro ragazzi cercavano di fingere di non udire per non tornare a impazzire.

Touma abbassava spesso lo sguardo sul leader del gruppo abbandonato tra le sue braccia; a volte sembrava scivolare nell’incoscienza, altre i suoi occhi esausti cercavano una risposta alla confusione che doveva annebbiare la sua mente.

«Andrà tutto bene, Ryo, fidati di noi,» mormorava Touma, quando Ryo sembrava metterlo a fuoco a sufficienza da recepire le sue parole.

L’arciere sentiva che gli mancavano ancora solo pochi collegamenti per trovare il modo di risolvere le cose: aveva individuato un punto debole nella strategia apparentemente terrificante della creatura del male, era quella la strada da seguire, quella che l’avrebbe portato alla risposta. Aveva solo bisogno di concentrarsi per qualche minuto.

Prima però doveva trovare un punto riparato dove cercare di prestare almeno delle cure rudimentali a Ryo, perché quella ferita era troppo grave per poter aspettare senza il rischio di perderlo. Un rischio neanche lontanamente contemplato.

Dietro di lui, gli altri tre ragazzi cercavano di distogliere lo sguardo dal sentiero di sangue che si allungava a ogni passo di Touma, ringraziando in parte la nebbia scura che lo rendeva indistinto e meno reale, come se con esso potesse diventare meno reale anche la consapevolezza che ogni goccia era una stilla di vita che abbandonava Ryo.

Gli attacchi li avevano seguiti da vicino per un po’, poi avevano iniziato a perdere le loro tracce e a colpire nei punti più disparati, nel tentativo di intercettarli.

Touma si fermò a ridosso di un alto muro diroccato, guardandosi intorno.

«Qui dovremmo essere abbastanza coperti.»

Fece per posare Ryo a terra ma Seiji lo fermò.

«Aspetta. Fallo appoggiare qui.»

Si tolse la giacca e l’avvolse su se stessa per creare un cuscino. Touma accennò un sorriso e si abbassò, Shin gli andò vicino e sorresse la testa di Ryo mentre veniva adagiato al suolo, posandola poi con dolcezza sulla stoffa morbida.

Touma fece immediatamente spazio a entrambi perché potessero occuparsi del ragazzo.

«Dobbiamo tamponare la ferita,» rifletté Shin, e non perse tempo a sfilarsi la felpa e premerla sull’addome di Ryo.

Seiji allungò le mani su di lui con la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato inutile, sentiva il potere di Korin imprigionato e irraggiungibile, ma _doveva_ provarci lo stesso. Nella sua mente non faceva che tornare l’immagine di Ryo che si frapponeva tra lui e l’attacco nemico. Avrebbe dovuto esserci lui disteso nel proprio sangue, con il viso prosciugato di ogni colore, le labbra aride che lasciavano uscire respiri rotti e affaticati, gli occhi in cui si poteva leggere un dolore che gli mordeva le viscere.

Avrebbe tanto voluto vedere una scintilla di sollievo in quegli occhi, ma era inutile. Il suo potere curativo gli era precluso in quel momento.

«Non posso aiutarlo… non posso fare niente!» gemette, abbattendo un pugno sul terreno.

Le mani di Shin avvolsero la sua, la sollevarono da terra e la strinsero.

«Aiutami a premere sulla ferita,» gli disse, sforzando un sorriso. Le sue labbra tremavano, la voce sembrò uscire dopo aver lottato per aprirsi la strada attraverso una gola troppo gonfia.

Non aveva davvero bisogno di quell’aiuto, ma Seiji aveva bisogno di darlo, e lui lo sapeva.

Le loro mani restarono unite e vicine mentre premevano la stoffa sull’addome lacerato, costringendosi a non lasciarsi fermare dai sussulti di dolore di Ryo. Sì, sapevano di stare facendogli male, ma questo l’avrebbe strappato alla morte più a lungo ed era l’unica cosa che contasse.

Shu si muoveva da una parte all’altra dello stretto perimetro in cui si erano fermati. Si sentiva sciocco, non era in grado di veder arrivare il nemico nella fitta densità scura della nebbia soprannaturale, ma se non si fosse almeno illuso di poter fare qualcosa per aiutare i suoi compagni, avrebbe finito per distruggere il muro a mani nude.

«È distante, ho appena visto il riverbero di un colpo arrivare da laggiù,» gli si rivolse Touma.

«Sì, lo è per ora!» ribatté Shu. «Devo tenerlo d’occhio, se ci trovasse di nuovo potrebbe decidere di arrivarci direttamente addosso e chiudere la questione.»

Touma alzò di scatto la testa.

«Già… perché non lo ha fatto subito?» rifletté. «Eravamo disarmati, non avremmo potuto difenderci, eppure ha preferito colpirci da lontano attraverso la nebbia, con il rischio di mancarci…» Rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, Shu ebbe quasi la sensazione di poter sentire gli ingranaggi della sua mente che scattavano al posto giusto. «Ma certo!» esclamò infine. «Ci sta colpendo dall’alto, da _sopra_ la nebbia. Non vuole entrarci, significa che neanche lui ne è immune! Se entrasse nella nebbia, anche il suo potere verrebbe annullato!»

«Ma… la nebbia _è_ un suo potere,» obiettò Shu. Subito dopo, capì dove voleva andare a parare Touma. «Si annullerebbe da sola!»

I due ragazzi si guardarono per un istante e questo bastò a decidere cosa fare.

Touma tornò accanto agli altri compagni e si abbassò su Ryo, cercando i suoi occhi. Non era certo che lo vedessero davvero, erano intrappolati in un dolore e in una debolezza che lo trascinavano lontano da loro… ma non abbastanza da impedire loro di riportarlo indietro.

«Resisti solo un altro po’,» lo implorò.

Seiji e Shin lo videro tornare in piedi con sguardo sicuro e rivolgersi a Shu.

«Andiamo,» disse soltanto.

***

Divenuti improvvisamente cacciatori invece di prede, Touma e Shu si lasciavano guidare dalla direzione dei colpi nemici.

Da disordinati e casuali, gli attacchi avevano preso a seguire un sentiero lineare che rendesse la ricerca più metodica. Il demone non doveva aver considerato che avrebbe reso le cose più facili da entrambi i lati della nebbia.

Touma tirò indietro Shu quando un violento attacco si abbatté sulla strada che correva di fianco a loro.

«È qui sopra,» gli disse a bassa voce.

«Come lo tiriamo giù, senza armature?» mormorò Shu di rimando.

Prima che Touma potesse rispondere, si udì un suono che avrebbe dato i brividi a chiunque altro, ma che per loro significava speranza e aiuto. Sorrisero entrambi quando il ruggito si fece più vicino e Byakuen balzò fuori dalla cortina di nebbia. La maestosa tigre bianca avanzò fino a fermarsi accanto a loro.

«Sembra che abbiamo trovato un passaggio,» disse Touma.

***

Qualche decina di metri più in là, Shin aveva preso tra le mani il volto esangue di Ryo e le lacrime gli scivolavano fino alle labbra mentre lo implorava.

«Apri gli occhi, Ryo, ti prego, non devi lasciarti andare!”

Il ragazzo dischiuse le palpebre come se a quella preghiera non potesse dire di no, ma non c’era luce nelle sue pupille, erano lontane e perse e non riuscivano a vedere realmente nulla. Ai sussulti di dolore si era prima sostituito un tremore sottile che dava quasi la sensazione che il calore della vita gli venisse risucchiato via attimo dopo attimo; poi era cessato anche quello e Ryo si era semplicemente abbandonato, le mani gelide, il sangue che aveva inzuppato la felpa di Shin al punto di renderla irriconoscibile.

D’un tratto, Seiji e Shin sentirono la nebbia attorno a loro fremere, una creatura viva che qualcuno era riuscito a ferire. Scariche elettriche percorsero l’aria e, di colpo, l’oscura e densa coltre si dissolse e i ragazzi sentirono il respiro tornare a riempire loro il petto e il potere scorrere nei loro corpi con un fiume che ha distrutto una diga.

Seiji alzò gli occhi e vide cadere dal tetto di un palazzo la figura del demone immobilizzata da Touma da una parte e Shu dall’altra. Non ebbe il tempo di temere davvero per le loro vite, perché su entrambi si materializzò l’undergear e, subito dopo, richiamarono le armature a rivestirli.

Si accorse in quel momento della nuova presenza che li aveva raggiunti: Byakuen si era avvicinato senza fare rumore, si era accucciato accanto a loro e aveva preso a strofinare il muso sui capelli di Ryo.

Seiji allungò una mano e accarezzò la testa morbida della tigre.

«Non temere,» mormorò, «ti prometto che non lo lascerò andare.» Nell’altra mano stringeva già la sfera di Korin. Si rivolse a Shin con un tono divenuto deciso. «Shin, va’ da loro, io vi raggiungerò tra qualche minuto,» gli disse, scoprendo l’addome di Ryo e posandovi le mani già ammantate di un luminoso bagliore verde. Pronunciò le parole successive con lo sguardo fisso sul leader che amavano con tutta l’anima, come se fossero una promessa per lui. «Insieme, gliela faremo pagare per ciò che ha fatto.»


End file.
